


Buck and Eddie´s story

by PedroA



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedroA/pseuds/PedroA
Summary: To tell how could began their love story
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. sickness and trust

4 months have passed since the train accident and the beginning of the epidemic that affected the world, all of the members of the station are adapting to their new life style, Athena continues in her process with great advances and prepares to testify against her aggressor, she has new faith and with renewed hope and the support of Bobby and his family, the pandemic allowed him to take a well-deserved rest and put her ideas and plans in order. Hen is under a lot of pressure since she managed to enter medical school with an excellence scholarship, and now she has to have a balance with her studies, her personal life and work at station 118 since to support her they agreed to grant her a special schedule So that she can attend to all her activities and conserve the income for her family , Chimmey and Maddie are adapting to their reality with their reality, with the news of the their baby, they are doing home improvement at their house since they decided to move together and receive the support of all the station members they are double their efforts to get not infected given Maddie's condition, Eddie remains focused on Christopher's well-being and is mostly involved in his education and training while trying to balance his personal life but it´s not the main objective at the moment, Buck in the other hand has finally managed to completely overcome his stage with Abby, he manages to remember the good things he has learned on the relationship and may remember Abby without it causing his pain or concern, but he is still struggling with his feelings of being abandoned and has certain conflicts with that aspect of his life. He along with Eddie and Cap are the three elements that have been working on a regular schedule. This day Eddie is the first to retire to his home as he wants to spend time with Christopher.  
Eddie: Well guys it was a long day but I'm done, see you tomorrow (coughs a bit)  
Buck: are you okay?  
Eddie: Yes, of course, I haven't slept well in the last few nights, also Christopher asked me for an ice cream yesterday after the dinner  
Buck gently touches Eddie's face trying to feel his temperature, his hand is warm and gentle Eddie closes his eyes, in that Buck goes back and says it's a bit warm but I think it's normal, you don't want an exam or ...  
Eddie: Buck, it's really ok, leave it don’t worry, also I'm dying so hard to see my son, see you tomorrow Buck, see you tomorrow Cap  
Cap: see you tomorrow  
Buck also says goodbye and goes to see Maddie, he has been more than ever aware of his sister, in addition to just a couple of weeks ago visits with relatives were allowed and Buck did not miss an opportunity to be aware of Maddie and his nephew. When he arrived Chimmey and Maddie are preparing dinner and invite Buck stay with them.  
Maddie: How was your day?

Buck: with almost no movement people are in their house there are no accidents fortunately, but also many people are already desperate to leave their own houses and spend the day outside  
Maddie: you look a little worried  
Buck: indeed it’s because of Eddie, you know he didn’t feel well, he had a little temperature, but he won't let me check it  
Maddie: Don't worried maybe you're over reacting  
Buck: I do not know sister I saw it bad, I will send him a message to see how he is  
Maddie: do you care much about him right?  
Buck: not so much normal, he is my friend and also for Christopher who needs special attention  
Maddie: sure thing so now send the message but after come to dinner with us and try to relax please  
Buck: Done  
Dinner continues smoothly Buck relaxes a bit, and Maddie tells of her recent visit to the Doctor saying that they would wait until birth to find out the sex of the baby, the important thing is that he or she comes healthy and strong, in addition to following the appropriate recommendations in the pregnancy.  
Buck returned to his apartment but his thought was with Eddie and that night he could not fall asleep the next day he received a call from Eddie explaining that he had a bad night and will not be able to work  
Buck: Eddie you're fine?  
Eddie: no man, I feel terrible all of my body hurts and I have a high fever, I did not want Christopher to see me so as not to infect him oh God I hope it is not be infected already I would not forgive myself if I infect my own son…  
Buck: Don't worried, I'm on my way to your house I just will call Cap to tell I'm going to be a little late and I'll bring you medicine and the virus test I'm with you as soon as possible  
Eddie: Buck first go after Christopher he's number 1 priority  
Buck: you are right  
Buck rushed to Eddie's house but first he going through medical supplies and tests for the virus, he felt guilty because he knew that something was happening but he had not been able to do something else, he arrived as fast as he could at Eddie's house, he wasn’t sure if he park the car in the right spot , he took the items and hurried inside the house, but not before a Eddie´s neighbor , told him that it was too early for visits, Buck in a hurry did not pay attention at all.  
Buck opened the door and found Christopher concerned.  
Christopher: Buck, Dad doesn't open the door for me and it's getting late for school  
Buck: I know don't worry everything will be fine  
He hugs him as if he were his own son and tells him that everything will be fine, although he thinks negative thoughts at that moment. He comes to Eddie's room and knock the door  
Buck: Eddie buddy you're fine  
Eddie: Buck not at all I feel like a train had pass over my body, but the important here is Christopher is he?  
Buck: he is fine do not worried we must concentrate on you, take the virus tests, and we will waiting for the result and then we make decisions , ok do not panic, do the test needs an hour and then we see the results. Meanwhile I'll take Christopher to school  
Eddie: Thank you very much I owe you a big one  
Buck: don't worry about that. we are as one and I would never leave you alone in this situation  
Buck makes Christopher a quick breakfast and prepares to take him to school, on the way he tries to reassure the boy and tells him that it is nothing serious and his father only has a flu, when he arrives at school Buck takes Christopher in his arms and runs to the entrance but it was already closed, Buck sees the school doorman and talks to him  
Buck: Good morning, man. Excuse me, we were a little late for  
Doorman: I see it only for this time I will omit the rules now the boy’s name is  
Buck: Christopher Díaz  
Doorman: that’s right little child , you are indeed on the list, your colleagues and teachers are waiting for you, go ahead  
Christopher: Thanks Buck see you  
Doorman: By the way, Mr. Diaz, if you can stay a moment, the English teacher and the chemistry teacher need to talk to you,  
Buck: oops there is a problem I am not Mr. Diaz, I am his friend he is a little sick  
Doorman: Well, that is a problem, please tell Mr Diaz to come back tomorrow  
Buck: I will try and I hope he is better by tomorrow  
Buck returned to Eddie's house and was desperate to know the result, he just wanted Eddie to be fine and everything to return to normal, when he arrived he quickly ran towards Eddie who was sitting on his bed  
Eddie: Good news I don't have the virus  
Buck rejoiced with joy  
Buck: It's great news  
Eddie: it´s only good news it is not the covid virus but if I have normal influenza, I will have to be almost the same lockdown although not so strict , God why is this happening to me? Right now and more than my son needs more support as always  
Buck: Eddie, don't rush I ... I was thinking of staying with you for a while, I mean while you get better if you don't mind  
Eddie: Annoying me? How I could get annoyed not at all I am infinitely grateful, but I can't ask you that you don't have to support us  
Buck: you will never be a burden, you never are, you are very important in my life and I don't want anything to happen to you,  
Eddie: Buck I ... Thank you.  
The scene gets a little sentimental and Buck cuts the moment  
Buck: Old man I'm going to work Cap must be desperate  
Eddie: yes I can imagine tell him to apologize  
Buck, you don’t need to apologize , you're sick, you need to rest, in the afternoon I'll bring dinner  
Eddie: you are amazing thanks for all  
Buck I know, I’m by the way at school they are asking Mr. Diaz to talk about Christopher, I think it was the chemistry teacher and the English teacher but I could not interview with them.  
Eddie: Has anyone denied you access?  
Buck: No, I didn't ask, I wanted to check it with you, maybe your aunt could go or Carla, she would be excellent.  
Eddie: Buck Carla is not in the city. You also remember that I told you once that there was no person in this world I trusted my son with more than you, right?  
Buck: Of course I remember it ...  
Eddie: it is true, at school I dared to put you as his advisor, you can ask for reports from Christopher, ask for him and pick him up whenever you want  
Buck: Eddie ...  
Eddie: So you can go with confidence, and I'm sure you know what's right for the kid  
Buck: I, I have to leave you Cap must be going crazy don't you mind If I leave?  
Eddie: I'm not 5 years old, go go to work  
Buck: I will pick up Christopher in the afternoon


	2. Mixed emotions

Buck left for work where a busy day awaits for him some case like fire in an apartment and a rescue of a person who had attempted suicide, but for Buck time seemed to be eternal, he already wanted to be home with Christopher and Eddie finished his shift and he hurried to leave, however he remembered Maddie, whom he had not spoken to all day and decided to call her right now  
Buck: Maddie, how are you?  
Maddie: Little brother I’m ok and you  
Buck: as a matter of fact worried I tell you that Eddie is sick and I'm at his home taking care of him and Chris ...  
Maddie: are you at Eddie's house?  
Buck: yes I will stay with him for a few days to help him recover and with Chris, you know I just wanted to see how you were Chimmey is ok too?  
Maddie: I'm fine I don't have dizziness anymore but if many cravings Chimmey is also fine, by the way Buck don't you think you sacrifice a lot for them? Not that it's bad but I feel that ...  
Buck: Maddie they are like my family Eddie, I ... you know what he did, he put me as his son's advisor, you know what it means, the great confidence he has on me, he could put his sisters or his aunt Pepa but he chose me to me and I have to correspond with that  
Maddie: it is very cute and I know you will do well little brother I love you very much and take care  
Buck: thank you very much I love you too  
Buck goes to school to pick up Christopher and they go for pizza for dinner, and for a cake taking advantage of the fact that Eddie could say no and Buck did it for Chris  
Buck: let's buy it, your dad won't be able to say no,  
Christopher only laughed out loud, Buck watched him and confirmed that this little boy had stolen his heart  
They are on their way to Eddie's house and Buck receives a call from Hen.  
Hen: Buck I just know that Eddie is sick, you know how is he?  
Buck: Hi Hen, yes he just caught the flu, it's kind of strong but not dangerous, I'm at Eddie's house to take care of them mean while he has a full recover  
Hen: oh God I would like to help you but among school, work and children I ...  
Buck: Hen you are so cute don't worry Eddie and I understand it perfectly thanks for asking for us we love you Hen  
Hen: Take care of yourself and my boys too  
Buck end the call and they get to Eddie's house, the neighbor goes out and he looks at Buck strange and only shakes his head in a negative way, Buck doesn't care.  
Buck: Eddie we just arrived how do you feel  
Eddie: a little better  
Buck: I'm going to give Chris dinner and then I go upstairs to see you  
Eddie: don't hurry I'm fine that you brought to eat  
Buck: Pizza and pie, and you can't say a thing  
Eddie: I wasn't going to say anything  
Buck helps Christopher to dinner and makes him company, he listens how the school was and what he did with his classmates, he says that he is very comfortable with his teachers and that he wants to go to school, Buck encourages him to keep doing as well as now, then they watch television for a while and then he takes him to his room to put on his pajamas and read him a bedtime story, as Christopher had done his homework at school he was very tired and quickly fell asleep without finishing listening Buck's story, he kissed him on the forehead and left the room now he was going with Eddie. He entered his room and saw it better than in the morning Buck was excited to see him better and Eddie was glad to see someone after being in his bedroom all day  
Buck: I didn´t dinner with Chris for dinner and talk with you  
Eddie: thank you very much buddy is what I needed, I am so lucky to have you  
Buck: I'm glad you're better now, you look much better  
Eddie: indeed you know I was was afraid of infecting Chris  
Buck: I know but don't think about it, now you are better instead to should think about eating a delicious pizza  
Eddie: It can't be better  
The two had dinner and talked for a long time about various topics such as Maddie's work, the hen’s call made and finally the subject of Chris's school came up and that tomorrow Buck had to interview the chemistry teacher and the English teacher  
Eddie: yes indeed the English teacher is called Ana Flores she is ahem this very pretty, seriously the chemistry one I don't remember her  
Buck: you seem to be impressed by the teacher  
Eddie: no, of course not, well just a little I don't know, in fact I don't even think about it, I just want to recover to be with my son, he is the most important thing  
They finished dinner and Buck said to Eddie, I over now, I will sleep in the guest room, I will be on guard in case you need me , see you tomorrow I take Chris to school and I will have that meeting  
Eddie: thank you very much and good night  
Buck: same and please get better soon.


End file.
